Being The Slytherin Weasley
by Cupcakexo
Summary: I, Amelie Weasley, always knew I was different from my family. I wasn't as brave as Charlie, as caring as Mum or as proud as Dad but never in a million years did I think I would be sorted into Slytherin. Who would've thought a Weasley would fall for the narcissistic, sly and mean Draco Malfoy? Romeo and Juliet, eat your heart out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! This is my second fan fic but my first time writing for Harry Potter! This is a Draco/OC story and I know it hasn't really become obvious yet but he will probably be in the next chapter! I decided to start with GOF and then continue from there. Please review and tell me what you think! I have also written a Jacob/OC story called Board Game, if you are interested in Twilight. I have a Tumblr account which I will post various Fanfic things on. **

**Again, please review!**

**Cupcakexo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling, I only own my OC. **

**Being The Slytherin Weasley: **

**Chapter 1**

_My father's voice echoed through my mind as I approached the stool. _

'_We'll be proud of you no matter what house you're in.'_

_My stomach clenched as the hat was placed onto my head. _

'_Everyone in this house was in Gryffindor, love. No doubt you will be too."_

'_**Oh, yet another Weasley. How many of you are there? I'm getting a bit bored of the same old story; you're practically clones of one another. I just sorted your twin brother moments ago, not a very brave**__**boy."**_

_I looked at my carrot of a twin who was conversing with the latest celebrity of the school, not even paying a slither of attention. _

"_**But still Gryffindor material nonetheless. You on the other hand, are different." **_

_Please, I thought, just put me in Gryffindor. Please, please, please, please. _

"_**I know just what I'm going to do with you."**_

_Please, please, for merlin's sake you stupid old hat, PLEASE._

"_**Well, I was going to put you in Gryffindor with your family but you seem to have that little spark."**_

_Wait, what? No no, I didn't mean it!_

"_**You should choose your words wisely in the future Amelie Weasley."**_

_Should not have said that, should have kept my mouth shut. _

"_**Slytherin!"**_

I shot up out of bed, hitting my head off the ceiling in the process.

"Amelie, you need to get up." Came a voice from the bottom of my bed, I screamed.

"Ginny! What are you doing!?" Unfortunately, because Charlie and Bill were over, we girls had to share a room. It's not that I don't love my sister, I just like my privacy.

"You fell asleep earlier, mum told me to wake you up." She said, playing with her naturally straight, Weasley red hair.

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"It's time for you to get up, missy!" In waltzed the mother.

"Where is everyone?" I said, the house sounded oddly quiet.

"Your father, the twins and Ron have gone to get Harry." Ginny blushed at his name and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you packed for the tournament yet?" asked Hermione as she walked in and started sorting he clothes. Forgot to mention that Hermione was also sharing with us,

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom to get ready." Mum cringed as I threw my legs over the side of the bunk bed and leapt off.

"You're going to injure yourself one day, Amelie." I shot her a smirk and shuffled off to the bathroom.

"And don't use all of the hot water!" she yelled.

**[Page break]**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked at the mirror that hung on the slightly moulding wall. From the beginning of my birth, people questioned whether I was a Weasley or not. With all of her other children, mum craved strawberries but with me and Ronald she craved chocolates. So much so that we're the reason she is so round. What really doubted my Weasleyness was the fact that I didn't inherit the Weasley red hair and had abnormally green eyes. My hair was a very dark red; apparently it's very hard to come across naturally. I guess it was some sort of fluke, Ronald and I were complete opposites of each other in appearance and in mind.

But we were twins.

We used to be close, up until I was sorted into Slytherin. The whole family was shocked to say the least, never had a Weasley been sorted into that house, ever. Reassuring much? Everyone thought that my mother had cheated on my father but how would you explain by beloved twin? He is the spitting image of Dad.

Ron took it the hardest; he had it in his mind-set that all witches and wizards in Slytherin supported Voldemort, stereotypical little sod. For a while he refused to even look at me or acknowledge that we were twins. However, after our first year he realized what an idiot he was being and got used to it. Of course we were never as close as we used to be but he was always there to stick up for me. I had my share of adventures with the Golden trio, earning a lot of hate from my fellow Slytherins.

"That's not the point!" my father shouted from below, I jumped. I guess Harry was here. Opening the door slightly, I sprinted back to my room, just missing Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I dried off and changed into boy shorts along with an oversized knitwear jumper. I ran upstairs to Ron's room at the top of the house. I opened the door and collapsed onto his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione giggled.

"Too many stairs… so much exercise." I puffed.

"Hello Amelie." Harry said, I smiled and looked around for Crookshanks.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

The conversation between these three was so boring I almost fell asleep. Ron was busy ranting about Percy's new job at the ministry.

"Seriously Ron, can you stop talking about it for once? You should be happy for him." I said, sitting up.

"All I'm saying is-"

"You're just Jealous!" I exclaimed. Harry and Hermione looked at us awkwardly.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"That he is getting some attention for the effort he puts in!" As much as I disliked Percy, it was a shame.

"He's so full of it; all he cares about is his popularity. He belongs in bloody Slytherin." He ranted.

I looked at him open mouthed. Harry and Hermione tried to look anywhere but at us twins.

"Sorry Amelie I-"

"Forget it Ronald, I'm going to my room."

"But dinner will be soon!" said Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." I huffed, stalking out of the room and slamming the door.

Fred and George were walking up the stairs, looking a little bit put out. They noticed my angry expression.

"Hello, our favourite little Slytherin." Fred said, ruffling my hair. "What's got you so angry?"

"Ask my twin." I growled before shoving past them and entering my room.

The sooner I can get out of this house, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my OC. **

**Chapter 2:**

The atmosphere of the Weasley household was rather dull when we were preparing to leave for the World Cup. I hadn't spoken a word to Ron since his remark about Slytherin meaning I also didn't get the chance to speak to Harry or Hermione.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at mum as she threw what seemed to be toffees away. "Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.S!"

I walked up to Fred and yanked on his arm, pulling him towards the door. "Don't listen to her, Fred. Just calm down and think about the World Cup." He nodded and turned to George who had a guilty look on his face.

"It's fine, Mate. Don't worry about it."

I lifted my bag pack onto my shoulders but nearly fell backwards with its weight. The twins sniggered at me as I struggled. Unlike my family, I had brought at least five full outfits with me. You might think I'm crazy but spending three years in a Slytherin Girls dorm changes you.

"Do you want me to carry that for you, doll?" George asked. I nodded and shrugged it off my shoulders.

"Geez, Amalie. What have you got in here?" he said. "We're not going for a fortnight."

"I like to be prepared." I mumbled before stalking out the house.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mum, "and behave yourselves," she called after us. I turned at waved, but Fred and George didn't look back nor answer. They're like a bunch of stubborn toddlers.

After walking for what felt like hours, I stopped to catch my breath.

"You're so Lazy, Am." Fred laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oi, cheeky." He winked.

"You're not even carrying anything!" George muttered. "You have to be the skinniest yet laziest person I know."

I huffed before giving Fred a pleading look. He couldn't say no, not to this face.

"Just till we get to the port key" He warned before turning and offering his back. I jumped on his back, burying my head in his neck.

"Love you, Freddie." George coughed, "and you George."

"You're lucky you have such an amazing set of big brothers huh?" Fred said, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Yes, unlike that monster of a twin." I said.

They both laughed, "C'mon Amalie, he doesn't know any better. He's not the brightest Crayola in the pack." George sniggered

"Crayola in the? What are you on about George? I swear you're losing it love."

"Muggle reference." They said in unison.

"Ah, okay."

We walked for a little while longer before dad stopped and everyone started searching for the port key. I was still attached to Fred's back like a monkey as we rummaged through bushes. Eventually we found it, with the help of Cedric and his insufferable father, Amos.

We all stood in a tight circle, all touching a manky old boot. "You were supposed to get off my back when we reached the port Key." Fred said in amusement. I pecked his cheek and before he could say anything we were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour.

I landed, bum first, on something – or rather someone.

"Gerroff meh Fred!" came George's muffled voice

"I can't, Am's fat arse is sitting on me!" I looked down and to my surprise I was sitting on top of both George and Fred, like a princess on a throne.

I burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone turned around and their faces filled with amusement.

"Har, har very fuhnny. Can you gerroff meh pluhwese?" George said.

**[Page Break]**

"Seats a hundred thousand" My dad said. I scowled before grabbing Fred and George's Hands, I wasn't a huge fan of heights and it seemed to be getting colder as we got higher up, well duh Am.

Finally, we reached the box and all everyone ran to their seats. Being the lucky person I am, I ended up behind my father, right next to the railing. I gulped and turned to my father but he seemed rather preoccupied with the people behind us.

My eyes widened as Lucius Malfoy, his wife and Draco edged into the seats behind us. My breathing rate heightened, Mr Malfoy was a very intimidating man. His wife was tall and slim, not to mention beautiful. She turned to look at me, giving me a questioning gaze. Lucius also looked at me with confusion.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

My mouth dropped open, how dare he? I held my father's hand he jumped at the sudden coldness of my ice-like hands. When it came to common sense, I was below average. I just liked to look nice but sometimes it was a bit too much. I was wearing a very plain red skater dress that was casual, but really not suitable for the occasion. The other outfits I had brought were even worse, it was the warmest thing I had with me.

"Who is this, Arthur?" My father stiffened before giving Lucius a tight smile.

"This is my daughter, Amalie Weasley. She is Ronald's twin sister."

"Oh, I never knew you had two daughters Weasley. I never would have guessed she was your daughter; she doesn't seem to have the Weasley traits. She's a Gryffindor I presume?"

Dad stiffened, "No, she's actually in Slytherin." He mumbled.

Lucius looked at me with surprise. "Really? Well this is a surprise, Draco never told me about you. Tell me Amalie; is Draco nice to you at school?" Draco and I gave each other a brief look and Dad gave me a sly tap on the leg, telling me to be good.

"Draco has been nothing but nice to me since we met, we just don't really share the same friends or interests. Do we Draco?" Lucius shot me an appraising look, I shivered.

"No, we don't Father." Draco drawled, looking me in the eyes with a slightly thankful look. I looked over at Harry and Ron who looked like they were about to explode.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy; it's lovely to meet you." Draco's mother said, standing in front of her husband and holding her hand out to me. Lucius and Draco looked at her like she had grown tail.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." I said, shaking her hand gently. She gave me a warm smile, which melted her previous ice cold expression.

"You are a very beautiful girl" she said. "Isn't she Draco? Lucius?"

Harry then came over much to the protest of Hermione. He stood next to me and gave Lucius a cold glare, why did Harry have to involve himself with everything? I was doing fine on my own.

"She's a very beautiful girl." Lucius said, "How on earth did you get sorted into Slytherin my dear, all of your family have always been in Gryffindor."

"I-I guess I'm just a fluke." I said, smiling through chattering teeth. It was FREEZING! I shuffled a bit closer to Harry.

Lucius let out a sharp laugh. Narcissa put an arm around her son, giving me a very strange look.

"Have you got a boyfriend, Miss Weasley?" She teased, looking between me and Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he backed off towards his seat.

I blushed. "It's Amelie, please. I don't I'm afraid." Draco's eyes were filled with amusement.

She looked a bit smug. "What about Blaise? He's a lovely boy."

I looked at my father for help, he looked a bit flustered.

"Amalie doesn't want to date right now, right Doll?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

"No, I just want to focus on my studies." I said. Mr Malfoy looked at me with approval.

"A very wise girl you have there, Arthur. Shame not all of your children are like her."

Dad was about to say something when Ludo Bagman charged into the box.

"Everyone Ready?"

Draco shot me a look of disgust before sitting down in between his parents.

Being so high up coupled with the fact that I was freezing, I snuggled closer to my Dad. He smiled and put an arm around me.

"Let the game begin." Lucius whispered from behind us.

**[Page Break]**

I was nearly asleep when the game finished, I was never one for watching Quidditch. My dad moved from underneath me.

"I can't carry you, Amalie." He chuckled; I pouted but stood up on shaky legs. We were still so high up.

"Bill, make sure everyone gets back to the Tent okay. Fred, come here!"

Everything around me was so hazy; I almost tripped up the stairs. Mrs Malfoy's hand shot out and held my back.

"Are you quite alright, dear?" She said softly, Lucius and Draco noticed her speaking to me and made their way over at once.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Narcissa. She's not one for heights. Fred could you?" I groaned and put my head on Fred's shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lucius said with slight amusement.

Fred hoisted me up into his arms and I cuddled into my big brother.

"She's a bit ill, dearest." Narcissa replied.

"Nothing we can't handle." Fred said haughtily.

"It was lovely to meet you Mr Malfoy and you too Mrs Malfoy, I'll see you at school Draco." I said weakly as Fred made to leave.

Draco gave a curt nod as did Lucius.

Narcissa bent forward.

"It's nice to meet someone in Draco's house who doesn't worship the ground he walks on." She winked, she obviously saw right through me. I shot her a half smile before signalling for Fred to leave the Box.

"Spit it out." I sighed to Fred.

"Narcissa Malfoy is one hot mum." Fred breathed. "Draco's a lucky little git."

I wacked him in the head,

"She's probably old enough to be your mother!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with amusement. "You should have seen the looks they were giving you; it was a bit weird actually."

"They didn't even know there was a Slytherin Weasley. They were probably just shocked." I sighed, my eyelids heavy.

"I'm tired, wake me up when we get back to the tent?" I asked, he nodded and kissed my temple.

"Sweet dreams Amalie."

**AN: Second update in one day, quite proud! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! I don't know if this is moving at too fast a pace but hey! **

**Please review and follow/favourite the story! It just makes me want to write more!**

**Cupcakexo**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my OC, Amelie Weasley**

**Chapter 3:**

"Get up, Amelie! Hurry!"

"Go away, I feel sick." I grumbled.

"Amelie," Hermione hissed. Throwing the covers off me and dragging me out of bed.

"Grab your Jacket and put it over your night dress," She said. I looked at her blurry form and stumbled after her, out of the tent. I didn't have a Jacket so I grabbed my cardigan.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the woods. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and I followed.

"This is crazy!" I said, my head still spinning from earlier. "Just keep moving," Harry said, putting an arm around my waist. Then I heard Ron yell with pain and I panicked.

"Ron!?" my voice wavered.

"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry and I walked into her.

"Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - lumos!" She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again. I dropped my head onto Harry's shoulder feeling relieved.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind us. Of course he's here right now.

Harry turned sharply making me also turn around. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Even though Draco hated my friends, he never really picked on me. Sure there were a few 'blood traitor' insults but other than that, nothing. We barely even acknowledged one another.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Malfoy." My twin hissed, stepping closer to me. Just wait till I tell mum about him swearing, or maybe I could use it as blackmail. Hmm . . .

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? Your twin looks dead on her feet, wouldn't want her up there with her knickers on show." Ron took a step forward but I grabbed his arm to restrain him.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?" I clenched my fists.

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?" I gasped and turned to face Harry.

"That wasn't very nice," I said weakly. A hand came down on my shoulder and I whirled around to face Malfoy.

"Oh, it seems my family have a little fan club. I'm flattered, Princess." I glared at his hazy figure.

"Oh go back to gazing at yourself in the mirror Malfoy." I sneered.

He looked surprised, "Was that an insult I just heard? It's going to take a lot more than that to insult me, Princess." He bent down so he was eye level with me.

"Oh don't you worry Malfoy; you'll be running home crying to mummy once I'm done with you." I hissed.

Ron chuckled and Malfoy glared at him.

"Something to say?" Draco sneered.

"I hope your father gets what he deserves," Ron said angrily. I pulled him out of the way before Malfoy could hit him.

"Ronald, stop it."

"What did you say?" Draco raged, taking another step towards my twin, my partner in crime, il mio gemello.

I stepped in front of Ron and held out my wand, it probably didn't look very intimidating size wise so I plastered on the fiercest look I could muster.

"Now, now, Malfoy, Don't be so touchy." I said sourly. He looked down at me and shot me a cold glare.

"Let's go," Hermione said. I dropped my gaze and followed my friends, feeling his cold stare shoot holes in my back.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. I followed suit but noticed Harry searching his pockets.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it. . . I've lost my wand!" Harry cried. _Great well done Harry_

"I'm going to go ahead and search for Fred and the others." I said. Hermione looked at me like I had just suggested we burn down the Library.

"Are you Insane?" _Yes_

"I'll be fine."

"Do you think dad will ever forgive me if something happens to you?" Ron asked.

"Wow, Ronald. Really, thanks. If glad you're so concerned about me!" I huffed before sauntering off.

"Amelie, wait!"

"Amelie!"

I ignored them and went to find the twins instead of worrying over Harry Potter for once.

**[Page Break]**

I walked into the clearing where a group of people were standing. I recognised the Malfoy family, how did Draco get here so fast? And some other people from the Ministry's box. I looked around and spotted a near sea of red hair.

"Amelie!" shouted a chorus of voices.

"Hey guys!" I breathed.

Fred almost trampled Mr Malfoy in his quest to reach me.

"Ams! I was so worried love!" He said, giving me a bear hug. "Where are the others?"

"I left them behind." I said as I joined the group. Narcissa shot me a smile before turning back to Draco and wiping his face, I almost laughed.

"They let you wander off on your own!?" George shouted, grabbing my shoulders.

"A young girl like you wondering around the woods alone. Dad's going to kill Ron." Fred said. "You need to be assessed."

"Healer Kahly!" He shouted. A tall, dark haired man who was talking to the Malfoy's spun around at the sound of his name. Fred signalled for him to come over.

"I'm fine, Fred" I insisted.

"What appears to be the problem?" the healer asked.

"Could you just make sure my little sister is okay?" Fred said, hovering over me

"Of course"

"Really, I'm fine!" I sighed.

"Doesn't hurt to check," the Healer said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded for him to proceed. After five painfully long minutes, the healer had fixed me up.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, but they healed up quite nicely." He said.

"Thank you," George said gratefully. I sighed and walked away from the Weasley clan, one person can only take so much gingerness.

A small hand touched my leg and I looked down to see a small boy sitting on the ground. I knelt down so I was face level with him.

"Hello"

"Hi" he smiled, showing off his tiny teeth.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Charles. Who are you?" He asked sweetly, his big blue eyes wide with wonder.

"My name is Amelie, where are your parents?" He smiled and pointed over to a couple who seemed so immersed with Mr Malfoy's story that they had forgotten about their child.

I sighed and picked him up.

"Amelie, that's a pwetty name." he giggled.

"Well Charles is a very handsome name, for a very handsome boy." I said, tickling his sides. I approached the couple and coughed. The couple looked around at me and looked at me like dirt.

"Sorry to interrupt but I found him wandering around, I didn't want to leave him alone," I said, embarrassed.

"Mama, her name is Amelie. Isn't that pwetty?" Charles giggled. The woman forced a smile and turned to me, taking the child from me. Lucius continued to look at me with that signature Malfoy glint in his eye, it was very uncomfortable.

"Oh how thoughtful of you, Amelie. Are you alright dear?" Narcissa said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking." I said politely secretly wanting to run back to my brothers.

"That wasn't very responsible of your brother and friends to let you walk around the woods unattended," Malfoy senior said smugly. Draco crossed his arms and tried to match his father's stance, it didn't really work because Narcissa was fixing his hair.

"I can take care of myself." I said confidently, looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't doubt that," he said, matching my confident gaze.

"Amelie," Fred shouted. "It's safe, we can go back now."

"I better get going," I said. "Bye, Bye Charles. Goodnight." I turned and scampered off to the herd of wild- ginger beasts, better known as my family.

"Why were you talking to the Malfoy's?" Ginny asked disgust present on her face.

"I was delivering a lost child to a family friend of theirs," I said, walking ahead of the rest.

"Well, just keep in mind who they associate with."

"Yeah, yeah only if you promise to do something about that god awful crush you have on Harry." I teased.

"I'll hex you."

"You love me too much to hex me," I said. "I'm pretty sure Harry would be a bit turned off if you hexed one of his most loyal, trustworthy and intelligent friends"

"Why are we talking about Hermione?" she said, confused.

"I meant me!" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh don't you mean lazy, troll-like and insufferable?"

"Am I really that much like Ron?" I asked.

She laughed and jumped on my back, making me carry her to the tent.

"No, you're not insufferable." She joked, laughing.

I started laughing along with her.

"You-you're so f-funny!" I said before throwing her off and making her land face first in a pile of mud.

"Amelie!" She screeched, spraying mud everywhere.

"Mud is meant to be an amazing moisturiser Gin." I said before jogging to the tents.

All the once lit campfires were now smoking, filling the entire campsite with a layer of smoke.

"Amelie!" Ron shouted, running out of the tent followed by Harry and Hermione. They all looked a bit shaken.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting an arm around a scared looking Hermione.

"Someone cast the Dark Mark into the sky tonight." Harry said quietly.

"What's the Dark mark?" I asked.

"The Dark Mark is the symbol of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A man cast it but we didn't see his face." Hermione shuddered.

"Let's just go to bed." I said, leading Hermione back to the girl's tent.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" I eventually said once Ginny had stopped her ranting and went for a shower.

She was curled up in bed, reading a book – go figure. "I don't know but I think we need to stick together and keep each other safe."

I nodded and crawled into my camp bed.

"I'll keep you safe with my mad ninja skills," I yawned. "Don't you worry Herman"

**AN: Eek! Not too sure about this one. All I can do is sit and pray that you guys like it! Thank you for all of the awesome feedback, I appreciate it loads!**

**This will be a rather slow romance as they are quite different people. I mean, Amelie is a Blood traitor… a WEASLEY blood traitor. **

**Please review and tell me if you like/love/hate it! **

**Cupcakexo **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Harry Potter; all rights go to the Author. I only own my OC. **

**"Blood traitor" is a derogatory term commonly used by elite pure-blood families to describe witches or wizards who sympathise with the non-magical community and/or willingly associate with other such sympathisers or with Muggle-borns. **

**From the internet. **

**Chapter 4**

I sighed and put my luggage in the compartment before hopping down onto the platform with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged me goodbye. I shot him a questioning look but he just winked and hugged Ginny.

The whistle blew and Mum pushed us all towards the train doors. "Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their politeness towards my mother.

"I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well; I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with . . . one thing and another."

What was going on?

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move. Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I went back to our compartment. After a while, my stomach grumbled.

"Shhh!" I whispered to it, earning weird glances from my companions.

"You just ate." Herman said.

I shrugged and raked through my bag for food, all I found was an apple that mum had packed. I took a bite and sat beside Neville, who was jealously listening to the others relive the World Cup.

Ron rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"Ron, stop it." I said tiredly, putting my head on Neville's shoulder. He just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley" came a voice from the doorway. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Weasley, what is that?" Draco asked. I opened my eyes to see Draco hassling my brother about his clothes. Due to the fact that I was tired and irritable I stood up and snatched the clothes from Malfoy's grasp.

"You're acting like a first year" I hissed at him then handed Ron his dress robes.

"Oh, don't be like that Princess." Draco sneered, looking annoyed. I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to Neville, who was reading a herbology book.

"So. . . going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know . . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won. . . ." Draco said. I shot him a glare before reading over Neville's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" I stood up and walked to the door of the compartment.

"Move," I said shortly to the two goons in front of me. They crossed their arms and looked down at me with challenging looks.

"Where are you going Princess?" Draco said amused.

"I want to leave this compartment, obviously. I guess your friends are too thick to understand the meaning of letting me through."

Crabbe and Goyle looked to Draco, waiting for him to back them up.

"Well, let her through then," Draco drawled. They looked shocked for a few seconds but then moved to let me out.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically before budging past them to search for Theo. My adventurous adventure was cut short when I got stuck behind the Trolley queue. I sighed and waited patiently, bad idea.

"What are you doing on this end of the train, Princess?" a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and spun around, coming face to face with the Devils Spawn.

"Aren't we jumpy?" he said with amusement.

"What do you want?" I sighed, dumping my half eaten apple in the bin next to me.

"Just curious to where you are going," he said innocently.

"I'm trying to find Theo," I said, moving around the queue to get away from him. Of course, he followed.

"Nott? Theodore Nott? Never knew you were friends with him." He said, trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Yes, can you leave me alone now?" I sighed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why is it that no one ever knows about you?" I turned to look at him.

"Maybe I just like to go unnoticed, Malfoy."

"Well belonging to a family like that, I don't blame you." I shot him a glare.

"I'm not ashamed to be a Weasley, Malfoy." I growled.

"Just you wait until-"

"Amelie" Shouted a voice from afar. I turned to see Theo walking towards us, I instantly relaxed.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully as he grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me around. I laughed as he set me down.

He nodded to Draco, who glared at us both. "Hello mate, good to see you."

"I never knew you were friends with Weasley," He replied. Theo's face darkened.

"Is it a problem, Draco?" He said, putting an arm around me.

Draco tensed and shook his head before heading off to find Crabbe and Goyle.

"What was that all about?" Theo asked as we walked into an empty compartment.

"Nothing, just Malfoy being Malfoy," I sighed.

**[Page Break]**

I entered the Great Hall clutching Theo's arm, it was so busy and everyone had grown immensely over summer.

"Theo, I don't think I should sit with you."

"Nonsense, just be yourself and ignore anything they say to you." Theo said, squeezing my hand.

"But, you're not supposed to talk or even associate with blood traitors. They might say something."

"You worry too much," He said dragging me towards the table and sitting me down next to him. I sat across from Blaise Zambini and diagonally across from Malfoy, who was playing tonsil tennis with Parkinson.

"Hey Blaise," Theo said. He looked up at the sound of his name and then shifted his piercing gaze to me.

"Hello, Theo. New girlfriend?" I bushed.

"No, we're just friends."

"I have seen you before but I never got your name. You're a Weasley right?" Blaise said, smiling at me. I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or not.

"I'm Amelie," I said shyly. Blaise offered his hand and I went to shake it. Instead, he kissed my knuckles.

"I'm Blaise," he winked. "You're nothing like your twin."

"What are you doing Blaise?" a voice screeched, I winced at the high frequency. Pansy had detached her lips from Draco and was staring right at our joint hands in disgust.

"Just being properly introduced to a beautiful girl," He said. Theo chuckled and drew my hand away from Zambini's.

"Don't be charmed by him, Ams. He's a womanizing arsehole." Blaise faked an insulted look.

Pansy glared at me, "Why are you sitting here? Blood traitors aren't allowed here."

I struggled for words but Blaise cut in, "Lay off, Pansy." She looked at Draco.

"Draco, tell her to leave." She whined; her voice was excruciating.

Draco looked at me and pushed Pansy off his lap, "The first years are coming in."

She pouted and shot me a look that screamed possessiveness. I shot her a smug smirk in return and she spat her water out all over Draco.

"Ugh, what are you doing Pansy?"

Blaise and Theo chuckled and gave me appraising looks.

"Nothing, I'm no sorry Drakey." She fussed.

"Get off me," Draco pushed her away. I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see my twin and his friends laughing at Malfoy.

After the sorting, the feast began. Theo sat stuffing his face with deserts and I looked at him, wanting to do the same but not feeling all that hungry.

"You not eating?" Blaise asked me.

"I'm not really hungry," I said moving food around my plate.

"You should probably eat some more, you're so skinny it's disgusting," Pansy sneered. "Do they not feed you at home, Weasley?" I froze and looked at my plate.

"You're just jealous," Theo said.

"Jealous, of her?" Pansy snorted, shooting me a glare of disgust.

"Leave it, Pans," Draco said, reaching over to get more chocolate cake. She huffed before turning to talk to Millicent Bulstrode. I gave him a thankful look, which he ignored, and turned to talk to Blaise.

Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once. He went over the same old rules he told us every year and I put my head in my hands.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." I looked at the boys, who looked very angry. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" The doors of the great hall banged open, I jumped.

A man stood, leaning on a long staff. I couldn't see his face at first but as he walked further into the hall, I recognised him.

"That's Mad eye Moody," I muttered to Blaise and Theo.

Dumbledore confirmed my statement, "May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

Nobody clapped, talk about an awkward silence.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"What's the Triwizard tournament?" I asked Blaise, he shook his head and indicated for me to listen.

"You're JOKING!" My elder brother Fred shouted. I smiled at his confidence, no one at my table even showed any signs of amusement. The headmaster went on to tell us about the tournament; students from other schools would be joining us too.

"I'm going for it!" I heard Fred hiss down the Gryffindor table. I turned in my seat and smacked him in the back.

"No. you. are not." I hissed back, earning looks from the people around me. Fred pushed my head away, ruffling my hair.

As it turned out only people who were seventeen and older – much to everyone's protest- could enter. It made me feel a lot better. Headmaster Dumbledore dismissed us and told us all to go to bed.

"C'mon Bambina," Blaise said, putting an arm around my shoulders. Draco and Theo walked behind us, not making much conversation.

"I wish I could have entered that tournament," Theo muttered. I froze and turned around to face him.

"Are you crazy? People die in that tournament!" I growled.

"So, at least you would be remembered." Blaise said. I sighed and didn't say anything.

"Shit," Theo stopped. "I forgot something; I need to talk to Professor McGonagall. Blaise?" They set off towards her office, leaving me with Malfoy. Great friends I have.

"You're very small, princess." Draco said, walking next to me. "Not like your oaf of a twin brother."

"Stop insulting my family," I said coldly. "It's not nice."

"Have you met me love? I'm not a very nice person." He smirked.

"So I've heard," I said blankly, stepping towards the portrait.

"Pureblood," I muttered harshly, stepping into the common room.

"Take it you don't like the password, princess." I turned to look at him, not even bothering to glare because I was so tired.

"No, I don't. Will you stop calling me princess? Why can't you just go back to ignoring me?"

"I don't like you," Draco said, how nice. "However, you're very rare and Malfoy's are interested in rare things."

What was he on about?

"Not to mention talking to you with piss off Potter, Mudblood and your twin." He laughed.

"Oh, go and snog a pig Malfoy."

"I think I'll find a willing volunteer, I mean look at me. I might go and see if Pansy is up for a few rounds." He said.

"Glad to see you're taking my advice, Draco." I said before walking off to the girl's dorms.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, they are so lovely. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Did anyone see Thor: The Dark World? It was AMAZING, definitely going to write a Thor based fanfic in the future. **

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Cupcakexo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to the Author. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 5**

"How is our favourite little sister doing this morning?"

"Piss off," I grumbled.

"Ooh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of Nott's bed this morning." George chuckled.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" I asked, walking into the great hall.

"Nope," Fred said.

"Nothing," George added.

"Great," I sighed before walking over and sitting across from Blaise. The great hall was still gloomy as the storm had carried on overnight; it dampened my mood even more.

"Morning Blaise," I mumbled. "Where is Theo?"

"He is just coming, he was waiting on Malfoy." I rolled my eyes and reached for some toast as it came past.

"Arrogant, conceited, egotistic little ars-"

"I hope you're not talking about me, Princess." Spoke a voice from behind me. "Don't stop on my account," he said, taking a seat beside me.

"Morning pumpkin," Theo said.

I grunted and put my head in my hands.

"Woah, what crawled up your arse and died?" I shot him a glare.

"Drakey!" A voice whined from afar, _here we go._

"Oh god," Blaise said, putting his head in his hands.

"Good morning," she said, planting a kiss on Draco's mouth. I felt like regurgitating my breakfast and making her eat it.

"Pans," he said shortly. Instead of sitting on his other side, she plonked her fat arse in between Draco and I.

"I wouldn't want you to sit next to her, Drakey. Her filthy blood will taint you."

"At least I won't give him an STD," I grumbled under my breath. Blaise choked on his coffee.

"Something funny?" Pansy asked, turning to Blaise.

"Nothing," he said, winking at me. Pansy turned to me and looked at me with her calculating stare.

"Spit it out, muggle-lover!" she sneered.

"I was just overwhelmed by the love you two share, it's truly inspiring." I winked at Draco when Pansy turned to gaze up at him, he looked livid.

"We're going to get married one day and have ch-"

"I highly doubt that," A voice drawled from behind us. We all turned to see Professor Snape looming over us.

"I have your new course schedules here," he said. "Miss Parkinson, could you detach yourself from Mr Malfoy please."

I bit back a laugh.

He handed everyone a sheet of parchment before turning to me. "Here is your schedule, Miss Weasley. I do pray that you do better than that Twin of yours." I scowled and snatched it out of his hands.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone," he drawled before striding away, his cloak billowing behind him. Even though he was the worst teacher I had ever met, Snape was truly fabulous.

**[Page Break]**

I walked behind my fellow Slytherins, itching to see what Hagrid had planned for us this lesson. His hut came into view and of course, Malfoy had to express his opinion on it.

"That hut is probably the size of one of my house elf's bathrooms. My father said that he-"

"Nobody cares, Draco." I grumbled, barging past him.

I walked towards the cluster of students, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Guys," I huffed.

"Hello Amelie," Hermione said. "How are you-"

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, interrupting Herman. I turned to see what looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. Blast-Ended Skrewts, ew.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" a voice drawled from behind me.

The rest of the Slytherin clan had arrived, perfect.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?"

"What is the point of them? Wait until my father hears about this," I said in a whiny voice to Hermione. She giggled and nudged for me to be quiet.

I left Harry, Hermione and Ron to do the dirty work whilst I had a lovely conversation with Hagrid. There was no way I was touching those things.

"I reckon they're the males. . . . The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies. . . . I think they might be ter suck blood."

Nope, I'm so done.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?" I jumped at his closeness; I swear this boy was like mist.

"Shut up, Draco." I hissed.

"You should know where your loyalties lie, Princess." He sneered down at me.

"Maybe you should stop acting like a git and get off your high horse!" I growled.

"High horse?" He looked puzzled. "I think you've been spending too much time around muggles, love."

"Go to Hell, Draco!" I shouted before storming off.

"Filthy little blood traitor," he hissed after me, earning laughs from my housemates.

I stopped and shook my head then carried on towards the Castle.

**[Page Break]**

It was dinnertime before I saw the trio again; I snuck up on my twin and pinched his sides.

"Ouch! What the-" Ron turned and shot me an amused glare.

"Hello boys and Hermione," I said as I joined the end of the line. A loud voice rang out behind us.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

My twin and I turned around. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked shortly.

""Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. My stomach clenched.

"Listen to this!"

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. My eyes burned with tears.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury; I rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Don't, he's just trying to get a reaction out of you." I said lowly. Hermione dragged Ron away and Harry came to stand next to me.

"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" I gasped.

"Harry, don't!"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink, I felt uncomfortable knowing that I was quite fond of Mrs Malfoy. It was annoying when people insulted her.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Harry, leave it." I growled. He turned to me.

"Harry, look out!" I saw Malfoy raise his arm. Acting on impulse, I threw myself in front of my friend, hoping that Malfoy would stop in time. He didn't.

BANG

I fell to the floor, letting out a shrill scream. Malfoy had hit me with a spell that left my chest roaring in pain.

"Amelie!" Harry shouted, fishing out his wand. His voice was muffled and I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" a loud voice shouted.

The last thing I saw was a white ferret bouncing in the air.

**AN: Chapter 5! I liked writing this chapter, it was so fun! I hope you like it! Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews.**

**Please keep on reviewing. I won't update until I have at least 30, that's not too much to ask? Right? ;)**

**Thanks again.**

**Love, **

**Cupcakexo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HP; all rights go to the Author. I only own my OC. **

**Chapter 6**

"I'm going to kill that ferret," A voice snarled.

"Well, he was aiming for Harry," A female voice soothed.

"Look at the bruise on her face!" The first voice ranted, making my head spin. I winced and tried to open my eyes, flinching at the bright light.

"Shut up you lot," two voices said in unison. "She's waking up."

"I feel like death," I groaned. Malfoy sure packs a punch.

"Amelie!"

"Ams!"

"Ughh, not so loud." I said, putting a hand to my head. "Why does my head hurt?"

"That ferret punched you and you smacked your head off the floor," Ron seethed.

Ferret?

"Why would a ferret punch me?" I asked, I sounded crazy.

The crowd around me burst into laughter, oh yeah just make fun of the injured.

"Professor Moody transfigured Malfoy into a Ferret; it was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Harry said, clutching his stomach.

I remembered seeing a ferret bouncing around in the hallways before I blacked out, I erupted into laughter.

"We're glad you're okay," Hermione said, smiling at me.

"Thanks for being here guys," I said. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours or so," Harry said.

Wow

"Off to bed the lot of you! This girl needs more sleep if she wants to function tomorrow morning." A snippy voice cut in, glaring at my friends.

"We were just-"Ron started.

"Bed, NOW" Madame Pomfrey said, pointing to the door.

The trio sighed before saying their goodbyes. Fred and George pecked me on opposite cheeks, "Night sis," they said before leaving for their dorms.

"Hello dearie, you took quite the hit," she said, tucking me into bed. "It's made a slight bruise," she held out a mirror. I gasped at my reflection; a horrible purplish bruise covered my cheekbone.

"Ugh, even makeup won't cover it," I groaned. "Can you do anything?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "I can't give you anything until the day after tomorrow, and I had to give you a potion for your head. It might react, I'm sorry dearie."

I nodded and lay down, "Thank you."

She smiled and left my bedside, going into her office.

I was nearly asleep when I heard someone sit down on the chair next to me; I presumed it was Madame Pomfrey.

"Weasley," a voice said. "Are you awake?"

MALFOY!?

I kept my eyes shut and tried to not attack him for bruising my face.

"I guess you're asleep," he said to himself.

Well duh.

"First of all, I am risking getting caught by that dragon by coming here so you should be grateful." He said quietly, talking to me as if I was awake.

"Secondly, Malfoy's don't apologise so this is NOT an apology. It's your own fault for jumping in front of Potter in the first place."

He went quiet for a minute and I felt his eyes assessing my face.

"Oh merlin, look at that bruise."

Way to make a girl feel good about herself.

I felt a hand softly brush against my bruise, I winced and whimpered in my 'sleep'.

Hurt like a bitch!

The hand instantly left my face. "I just keep on hurting you don't I?" He said sadly.

"It's a lot easier to talk to you when you're asleep, Princess." He sighed before getting up and leaving.

I fell asleep asking myself why my heart was beating so fast.

**[Page Break]**

I rushed into Defence against the Dark arts to find Professor Moody telling my fellow Slytherins to put their books away.

"Late," he bellowed. I jumped and walked towards the front of the classroom, my head down.

"Oh, Miss Weasley. I forgot you were a Slytherin; very rare to see a Weasley in Slytherin."

Pansy snorted, "Rare? Rare things are valuable." I blushed and handed him my note.

"Detention at 8pm tonight, Parkinson," He shouted then turned to me. "That's a nasty bruise. I'm sorry to say that the only seat left is next to Mr Malfoy." I sighed and nodded before sulking to my seat next to my attacker.

It was weird not having DADA with my twin, I felt unsafe. Theo turned and looked at me, eyes widening at my bruise.

"Malfoy, you are a git," he growled at Draco.

"It's her own bloody fault, stupid blood traitor," Pansy seethed from behind. "I'm going to get you one day, Weasley."

Blaise glared at Pansy before winking at me.

"If we are all quite done," Moody barked.

I faced the front of the classroom, trying to ignore Draco.

"Today, I'm going to teach you something I know you will enjoy." Moody smirked, I shivered.

"The unforgivable curses," he wrote on the board. The class exploded into excited whispers but my stomach clenched, this wasn't right.

"Maybe it will teach you a thing or two, blood traitor." Pansy hissed. I shared a look with Draco, who was looking at Moody with appraisal mixed with hatred.

Well he did turn him into a ferret.

Moody turned to a cage that held a white dove inside, my heart pounded.

"I'm sure most of you know the curses," Moody said. "Does anyone want to start?"

I looked around the classroom, taking in the contrast of expressions. A fair amount seemed eager to answer, whereas a handful of others –me included- looked ready to run out of the classroom now.

"Yes. Mr Crabbe," Moody said.

CRABBE? Well I guess he was smart when it came to illegal things.

"The Imperius Curse, Sir." He said proudly.

Moody held the dove in his hands. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!" the bird flung itself around the room, crashing into things.

""Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

I didn't want to hear anymore.

Pansy's hand flew into the air.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson."

""The Cruciatus Curse," she said smartly. Moody smirked and summoned the dove; it handed gracefully in his hands. I clenched my fists.

"Crucio!" he shouted, the Dove squeaked in pain, wings fluttering wildly. I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Is this too much for you, Weasley?" Pansy said smugly. "Is it tainting your morals?" she drawled.

I ignored her and tried to drown out the noises of pain erupting from the bird, as well as the laughter from my fellow peers.

"Would you like to tell us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Weasley?" Moody placed the dove on my desk; it was too weak to move.

Theo and Blaise turned to look at me and shared a worried glance at my state. I shook my head and continued to look forwards.

"Come on, Miss Weasley. Surely someone of your intelligence can tell me the last curse?" he said mockingly, Pansy sniggered from behind me.

"The killing curse," Draco answered.

Moody looked at him darkly before looking at me.

"Oh yes, the almighty Avada Kedavara." He said.

I looked at the Dove in front of me, feeling a knot in my stomach as Moody Raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavara!" Moody roared, a green light blinded me and there were a few cries from the girls.

My hands began to shake as I uncovered my eyes.

"Right, that's all for today's lesson. Class dismissed."

I stayed still on my seat as the class piled out of the classroom. "Could you move?" a voice drawled. I looked up to see Draco trying to get past me, I shakily stood up to let him through but he just looked at me.

"Are you okay, Princess?" I nodded slowly and picked up my things. Theo put an arm around my shoulders and guided me from the classroom, Draco and Blaise followed.

"You okay?" Theo asked, trying to keep me away from Draco.

"It's pretty obvious that she's not, Theo." Draco said. "Shows how observant you are."

Theo clenched his jaw, "At least I don't hit girls."

Draco looked at me the back to Theo. "It wasn't my fault, I was aiming for Potter and she heroically jumped in front of him."

"Whatever, let's just leave it." Blaise said.

Theo uncurled his arm from around my shoulders and started talking to Blaise; I was left to walk next to Draco.

"So I don't even get an apology?" I asked numbly.

He looked hesitant but his face the hardened. "No, you don't." He walked faster and I had to jog to keep up.

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm entering a competition."

"Why should I care?" he sneered.

"Because I need a pet," I said sweetly.

"You're not borrowing my Eagle." He said harshly.

"No, it's a talent competition." I said.

"My eagle is VERY talented," he said proudly.

"But I need something more," I sighed.

"What?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a bouncing ferret; do you know where I can get one?" I asked.

He shot me a very angry glare and I poked his forehead.

"Don't frown, it will give you wrinkles," I winked before catching up with Theo and Blaise.

**AN: Hello readers, it has been some time! I hope you liked this chapter and I wanted to thank you for all of the support, I love that you all like my story!**

**I am just about to start my Prelims so updates won't be very speedy until after the 11****th**** of December but I will try to update at least one of my stories before then. **

**As always, don't forget to review/follow/favourite!**

**Love,**

**Cupcakexo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I only own my OC(s)**

**Chapter 7**

I sprinted into the great hall after serving detention with Filch. He had caught me in the corridors when I was sneaking up to the Gryffindor tower last night. Stupid Twin, I don't know why I even bothered.

"What did I miss?" I said breathlessly as I plonked myself in-between Theo and Blaise. I heard someone choke on their drink, coughing. I looked around to see the table fuller than usual, oh no. Dumstrang boys were dotted around our table, all wearing huge fur coats. The boy who I had startled was still coughing; I had almost killed a new student!

"I'm so sorry!" I said, earning a laugh from Blaise. I glared at him.

"No vorries," the boy said, my heart melted at his Bulgarian accent. Draco, who was sitting next to VIKTOR KRUM, snorted and gave me an amused sneer.

"Please excuse her, she's never been taught proper manners," I rolled my eyes at his comment. Krum gave him a disgusted look.

"Is that how you treat young vomen in this School?" he said. "One vould be so lucky to haff you on their arm," he smiled at me. I blushed as the people around us were lost for words; Draco kept on opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Don't you agree, Erik?" he turned to the blonde haired boy I was sitting across from. He looked up and shot me a wink, I was pretty sure my face was beetroot.

"Yes, she is vot is it you say… Beautiful," I was done with British boys, so done.

"I vouldn't go that far," I said, clapping a hand over my mouth as soon as I realised what I had just said. Viktor and Erik just laughed at me whilst Draco sat sulking at the attention he wasn't getting.

"What is Dumstrang like?" I asked whilst cutting myself a brick of chocolate cake.

"Vell, it is very cold," Erik laughed. "I think you vould love it. Red is the colour ve vorship there, yet I have never seen someone with hair as gorgeous as yours."

I let out a nervous giggle as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Tell me about Hogwarts," he said.

"It's very boring here when you've got older brothers to spoil the experience for you," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How many?"

"Enough," Draco cut in. "Her parents need to find a new hobby."

"Fuck off Malfoy," Theo said, glaring at him.

I turned back to Erik, "I have five older brothers, two of which are twins and then I also have a twin brother but he is in Gryffindor. Lastly, there is my younger sister Ginny." I said. Krum whistled, obviously impressed.

"Are none of your family in Slytherin?" He asked, Draco smirked as I looked around nervously.

"No, I'm the only Weasley to ever be placed in Slytherin." His smile widened, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Veasley?" he asked. "I haff heard of your family being mentioned before." I smiled back at him.

"Erik, come now. You can't keep our little Redhead to yourself," Blaise said, putting an arm around my waist.

"I never realised she vos taken," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not taken, Theo and Blaise are just good friends of mine." Theo winked at me and turned to Erik with a serious face.

"We are like extra big brothers so don't think you and get too close," Erik's eyes widened, I laughed at his expression.

"I'm kidding mate," Theo said.

"That's just Weasley for you, she's such a slut," I choked at Pansy's remark.

"Coming from you," I shot back.

"Isn't that right, Draco?" she said, leaning over his arm.

"I don't think Amelie is that kind of vomen," Krum said slowly. "I think you are just jealous, Pookinson."

I spat out my juice, crying with laughter. Everyone turned to look at me, POOKINSON! Oh I loved foreigners.

"Vot, did I say something wrong?" That set me off again. Pansy huffed before whining to Draco, who brushed her off.

The great hall went silent as Dumbledore stood. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling at us all. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

I pretty much zoned out after that.

"Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Theo grumbled something and I turned to him, "What was that all about? I missed it." he rolled his eyes and shot me a teasing glare. "Do you ever pay attention?"

"Nope," I said.

"You have to be seventeen and over to enter," Theo said, looking deflated.

"Wait until my-"

"Father hears about this. Yeah, we know Draco." I interrupted with a yawn. "It's not like you would have entered anyway."

"And why is that, princess?" he spat.

"You're hardly Triwizard tournament material, love." I said. Krum laughed and smiled, making most of the girls around us swoon.

"Vhere did you find this girl? She is so funny," I smirked and shot a grin at Draco, who looked livid.

"I'm going to bed now, it was nice to meet you two," I smiled and shook hands with both Viktor and Erik.

"I actually need to talk to Snape," I heard Draco mutter before standing up and following me out of the great hall.

"You think you're so special don't you Princess?" he said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly. "Will you please let go of my arm?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Don't act like I don't know what you're doing. You're trying to weasel your way into the pureblood elites. It's not going to work," he snapped.

I sighed, "Now why would I want to do that?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment but didn't answer. "I'm tired Draco, can you please let go of me?" I looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"You don't have me fooled, princess." He let go of my arm. "This innocent act won't work on me."

"Is it so hard to believe that I could actually be a nice person?" I turned on my heel and made my way towards the dungeons.

"Slytherins aren't supposed to be nice," he said, amused. "Do you know how infuriating my mother was after she met you at the World Cup? She wouldn't stop going on about how _lovely_ you were. Father said it was a shame you were a blood traitor."

"Oh, was papa Malfoy upset that he couldn't make a marriage contract because I was a Blood traitor? Believe me love, I would rather face Voldemort wand -less than become a Malfoy."

"Don't say his name," he bit out harshly.

"Fear of the name only increased fear of the thing itself," I mimicked Herman.

"Stupid mudblood," he mumbled under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes at him but his angry scowl soon turned into a devilish smirk. "I know girls who would be begging to become the future Mrs Malfoy. I'm gorgeous, I'm loaded and I have a high position in pureblood society. What more could a girl want?"

I snorted. "I don't care about your money or your status, Draco. Those people you call 'friends' are; unfortunate for you."

"What do you mean by that? I'm the most popular guy in the school." He said proudly.

I sighed and turned to him, craning my neck to meet his eyes. "Look at it this way, Draco. If you were to suddenly lose all of your fortune and had to move into a one bedroom flat in London, do you really think those people you call 'friends' would want to help you or even associate with you? Do you think Pansy would be fawning all over you if you weren't rich?"

He looked at me, awestruck.

"Sorry but you needed to hear it," He continued to stare at me, looking confused.

He eventually broke out into a smile, a genuine smile. If I didn't know his evil ways I would have melted to the floor.

"You're a strange one, Amelie." My name rolled off his tongue so fluidly. It was strange hearing him say my name.

He cut in before I could respond, "Most girls would be taking advantage of this situation." He signalled how close we were to one another. We were practically chest to chest and if anyone came round the corner this would look very awkward.

I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I think you'll find I'm not like most girls, Draco." I pecked his cheek and sped down the hallway towards the common room.

I never heard what Draco had mumbled as I left him standing in the hallway.

"_No, you're better than most girls." _

**AN: Chapter 7! Woohoo!**

**Thank you for all of the support, it's so thoughtful of you guys! **

**I hope you liked this chapter; I loved writing Viktor and Erik! I also enjoyed the Draco and Amelie action. **

**I need a good Ship name! Help me oh wise reviewers. **

**Don't forget to review,**

**Cupcakexo **


	8. Chapter 8

**For all of you creative readers out there, anyone want to do a trailer or something? I just want to see what other people get from my story! I know most people wouldn't dream of posting this as their own but if you do make a vid or anything please don't haha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I only own my OC(s)**

**Being the Slytherin Weasley: Chapter 8**

"You look dead, Amelie." Harry said as we walked into the Great hall. I put my head on his shoulder and he patted my back.

"I'm so tired," I groaned. "Those bloody Slytherins think that it's okay to party until five in the morning because the Durmstrang lot are here; they never sleep."

"Come stay with us, I'm sure you could just crash on the couch."

Someone snorted from behind me. "Had enough of the girls in your own house Potter? Now you're trying to steal them from mine?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Draco laughed. "Or wait; do you have feelings for our little Weasley?"

"Draco, stop it." I said calmly. "We'll talk later Harry." He nodded, giving Draco a glare before sitting at his table.

"Don't order me about, Weasley."

"I didn't order you to stop it; you had the choice to not listen to me." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Drakey!" a high pitched voice squealed. I shot him a smirk.

"I think your future bride wants your attention."

"I know my father can be cruel but even he wouldn't sign me off to her." I erupted into giggles; imagining the look on Mr Malfoy's face when Pansy fawned over Draco.

He shot me a half smile, "Let's go sit down, before Pansy poisons your pumpkin juice."

Draco sat opposite from me, next to Pansy who instantly threw herself at him. I bit back a laugh and shared an amused look with Blaise. Theo sat down next to me; obviously suffering from last night's party.

"Are you alright Theo?" I asked.

"Don't speak so loud," he groaned, putting his head on my shoulder.

"You're not using me as a pillow," I laughed. He pouted and then placed his head on the next available shoulder; Crabbe's. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Amelie, I haff not seen you lately." Erik said from a few seats down.

I smiled. "Maybe I've been avoiding you."

"You are a tease, Miss Veasley." I laughed and turned back to Theo, who was drooling over Crabbe's shoulder.

"Theo, love." I shook his shoulder.

"What is it Amelie?" he said sleepily.

"I don't think you will want to be sleeping when they announce the competitors," he sighed and leaned against me.

"I will never go to a party again."

Draco snorted, "You said that last time, Nott."

"Well this time I mean it," he replied.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

"I wonder what's back there," I said to Theo.

"It's the trophy room," he whispered.

"Oh, alright."

The Goblet's flames turned a fiery red and sparks began to fly out of it. Then, a piece of parchment shot out of the top, fluttering into the headmaster's hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang is," he started. I looked at Erik, who shot me a glistening smile in return.

"Viktor Krum." The whole room erupted into applause. It wasn't much of a surprise, really.

A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!" I looked up to see a beautiful girl flip her blonde hair over her shoulder and stride up to the staff table before entering the chamber. Her looks and her figure were rather intimidating; I could see Blaise eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"You're disgusting," I said to him.

"She's gorgeous though, I'm sure she will fall for my charms."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." I said sarcastically.

Dumbledore pulled the third piece parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

That tosser!? Now we were definitely going to lose!

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

The goblet turned fiery once more and everyone stopped to look at it as yet another piece of parchment was spat out of the flames. Deep down, I knew what was coming.

As if on cue, Dumbledore read out the name.

"Harry Potter"

**[Page Break]**

"I can't believe that Harry fucking Potter, the-boy-who-lived is competing and gets away with it!" Draco ranted, wearing holes in the carpet of the common room. I rolled my eyes and flicked another page of my book; my feet were in Theo's lap as he snoozed on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Oh sit down Drakey," Pansy cooed.

"Now he'll be the bloody boy-who-lived –who-also-competed-in-the-Triwizard-Tournament," he hissed.

"Malfoy, he won't even make it to the first round," I paused at Goyle's statement.

"That's right, Blood-traitor. You're precious little golden boy won't even make it to the first round, some 'chosen one' he is."

"Pansy," Blaise warned. I chose to ignore her.

"You think you're so perfect don't you, Weasley? You and your filthy family," she sneered.

"Pansy, shut up," Blaise said. She pouted and went back to her attempt at a seductive position on the couch.

Draco sat down on the opposite couch, breathing heavily through his nose. I was worried for Harry, people had died in the tournament and as much as he tried, he wasn't really Triwizard material.

"Pansy!" a voice screamed from the girl's dorm. "My hair is GREEN!"

"Oh dear," Pansy sighed. She strode over to Draco and gave him a full on snog. "Goodnight Drakey." She then sauntered off to the girl's dorm. Thank merlin

"I thought she would never leave!" I jumped at Theo's voice, letting out a squeak when I fell on the floor.

"I thought you were asleep!" I groaned from the ground, he laughed and pulled me onto his lap. "I was but I got a bit bored."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I sitting here?"

"Because you're comfy," he said.

"Right, okay."

"Can't believe Potter is going to be in the tournament," Theo exclaimed. I internally groaned, bad timing Theo; Draco was going to explode in a moment.

"Wait until-"

"-my father hears about this," I mouthed along with him.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like you lot would last ten minutes in the tournament either." I said, flicking another page in my book.

"And why do you think that, princess?" Draco asked.

I snorted, "Excluding your magical ability of course. Blaise would get distracted by some pretty girl in the audience, Theo would probably fall asleep during a task and you would probably not show up because you would be too busy staring at yourself in the mirror."

"The girl does have a point," I heard a voice drawl from behind us. We all turned to see Professor Snape standing with his arms crossed, looking angry.

"Now why are you out of bed at such a late hour?" He asked. "Care to share, Miss Weasley?"

"Well, we've just been discussing the tournament," I said. There was no point in lying to him, he usually saw right through us.

"Is that correct boys?" They all nodded.

"Good, now get to your dorms now!" he snapped before striding out of the door. I had one thought that was just bursting out of me.

"Do you think he would be as intimidating is we stole his cape and gave him a bunny tail?"

**AN: Chapter 8! Sorry it's been a while! I hope you like the chapter, I was toying with the idea of putting Mara in the Tournament but then I thought… NAH!**

**Thanks for all of the Reviews! **

**Does anyone want to do like a fan trailer for this? It would be pretty cool if you did because I am pretty awful at them. **

**As always, don't forget to review/follow/favourite! **

**Cupcakexo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HP, I only own my OC(s)**

**Being The Slytherin Weasley: Chapter 9**

"You can't ignore him Ronald, he's your best friend," I lectured as Ronald and I walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Why are you sticking up for him? He lied to me," he growled.

"I'm not, all I'm saying is that you're acting like a child," I sighed.

"Just stay out of it Amelie," he hissed. "Just leave it." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you think Hermione feels, Ron?" he stopped and thought about it for a minute.

"Then it's her own fault for not taking a side," he said.

I whacked him over the head with my book.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" He clutched his head as we approached the Gryffindor's.

"For being male!" I growled. I spotted Harry standing next to Hermione; I was still allowed to talk to them, right?

"Hey Herman," I nudged my bushy haired friend. I smiled at Harry to show him that I wasn't on a side; I hope he got the message.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," a voice drawled. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. . . . Half the Triwizard champions have died...how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Harry wouldn't die.

He wouldn't

"Don't listen to him, Harry." I whispered into his ear.

"Look, Potter's got a girlfriend" a high voice squealed. "You filthy little blood traitor." I shot Pansy a glare as she wrapped her arms around Draco, laughing.

"She's worth ten of you, Parkinson." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Pansy snorted and replied sarcastically, "Yes and Potters going to win the tournament."

She didn't stop there, "Just you wait, Weasley. I'm sure you will be of use to the pureblood world in the future and I will need a maid."

"Oh, but think of the mess."

"What?" she sneered.

"I mean, you want me to clean your home right? Forgive me but cleaning out a pigsty wasn't what I aspired to do," I smirked.

She shrieked and pointed her wand at me. "You filthy little-"

"Blood-traitor? You need some new insults love."

"DRAKEY! Look at how this scum is treating me!" She looked at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, Pansy." With that he walked away.

She whirled around and glared at me, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"I'm pretty sure you did that yourself."

"You are going to regret this, Weasley." She growled before storming off.

**[Page Break]**

I walked out of the Library, struggling under the weight of the books I held. I was planning on dropping them off to my dormitory before Herbology started. It had been a few days since Harry had been chosen and I could tell he was starting to crumble due to the insults and looks he got from our fellow students.

"Weasley" I jumped, dropping all of my books on the floor. I turned to see Draco behind me, standing there with a devilish smirk.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," he said shortly. I sighed and collected my books in my arms. Draco raised an eyebrow, "You're turning into Granger."

I struggled to see him above the tower of books, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I started to walk towards the dungeons, my arms shaking under the weight of the books. WHY DID I NEED THESE!?

"You're going to end up hurting yourself," Draco sighed. "I'll take these," he took half of the pile and began walking with me.

"Thanks," I said. "You don't have to-"

"Just shut up before I change my mind," he sighed.

I nodded and walked beside him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"I'm not being nice to you," he said shortly.

"Carrying my books?" I said amused.

"I'm not being nice to you," he said in a tone that made me shut up. We walked in silence until we reached the common room.

"Thanks, Draco." I said, placing my books in my dorm room. Draco hovered outside, fiddling with something in his hands.

"What's that?" I said, standing beside him.

"Nothing," he placed the object in his pocket. "Nothing to do with you," he added.

"Fine, shall we go to Herbology?" He nodded and we exited the common room.

"You know, I don't think you're as nasty as you appear to be." I voiced my thoughts. He stopped and stared at me with a calculating glare.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I just can't see you as the bad guy," I said.

He scoffed, "I've always been horrible to your friends, and if you weren't in Slytherin I would be horrible to you too."

"So, say for arguments sake I wasn't a Weasley. Would we have been friends?" His eyes danced with amusement.

"If you weren't a Weasley, I think we would be friends."

"Just friends," I raised an eyebrow playfully.

He chuckled, "Maybe a little more than friends."

"So do you find me attractive, Drakey?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't call me that," he said with a mock-glare. "I don't find you attractive." I pouted.

"You're so kind." I suck my tongue out at him.

"I do try," he laughed as we entered the Herbology classroom.

**[Page Break]**

"I think I've just lost my appetite," I said to Theo as I saw Crabbe and Goyle shovelling food into their mouths at an alarming rate. Theo shot them a disgusted look before turning back to me.

"They haven't eaten since lunchtime," he said, amused. "McGonagall caught them with sweets earlier."

"They never stop eating; they're just like my diabolical twin." I sighed.

"Wouldn't let them hear you say that," a smooth voice said from across the table. We looked up to see Blaise and Draco sit down, looking exhausted.

"I thought Quidditch was cancelled?" I asked

"Doesn't mean we can't train though," Draco said, piling food onto his plate.

"Going to actually try and catch the snitch before Harry, Draco?" Theo asked. Draco looked at him with a very intimidating and angry expression.

"Don't go there, Nott." Theo gulped and went back to eating. I looked at Draco with a hesitant expression; he could be very scary when he wanted to be.

"So what's the gossip about your twin and Potter?" Blaise asked.

"I don't see how it's your business," I said shortly. Blaise chuckled, "C'mon Amelie, spill."

"If I tell you, the whole school will know by breakfast." I teased. Blaise winked, "You doubt my ability to keep secrets."

"Doubt is an understatement," I smirked.

"You wound me," he whispered.

"Good," I whispered back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erik looking at me. I smiled and waved to him, he beamed.

"New boyfriend," Theo nudged me. Draco and Blaise both turned and looked at me with shocked expressions.

"You're dating a Durmstrang student? Erik?" Blaise said, eyes widening.

"No," I hissed. "He's just a friend."

"Good, they're a bunch of tossers." Draco said venomously

"They're actually quite nice," Theo said.

"Shut up, Nott." Draco hissed.

"No need to be rude," I said. "I'm going to the Owlery, need to send a letter to Mum" I got up from the table.

"Draco, don't you have to send a letter home?" Blaise said. Draco sighed, "Yeah, my mother is probably freaking out. I'll go with you," he said to me. Theo shot me a questioning look, which I ignored.

"Let's go then," I said, walking out of the Great Hall with Draco on my heels. We walked to the Owlery in silence; I walked over to my overweight Owl, Deacon; who was busy pecking at a female tawny owl. What a womanizer or Owlizer.

"Deacon," I called. He immediately flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Take this to the Burrow, okay?" I attached the parchment to his leg before pecking him on the head. "Good Boy," I cooed. He nibbled my ear before taking off.

I turned to see Draco receiving a letter from his eagle, frowning as he read it. The large bird stared at me, unblinking. It reminded me of Draco, somehow. I approached the scary looking bird, hesitant to go near it. The bird snapped at me a few times as my hand got closer

"I wouldn't get too close, he doesn't like other people." Draco warned, eyes still scanning his letter. My hand touched the soft feathers on the birds head. The Eagle instantly nudged my hand, demanding more attention. He jumped onto my shoulder, nibbling my ear and nuzzling my neck. It was officially the cutest Eagle I had ever seen.

I giggled, making Draco's snap up. "He's never done that before," he murmured. "He almost bit Pansy's hand off when he met her."

"What's his name?" I asked as I fed him Owl treats.

"Pascal," he said. "Stop feeding him, I don't want him to get fat like your Owl."

"Deacon isn't fat, he's just cuddly." I bit out, feeding Pascal more treats. "Is Mrs Malfoy worried about her baby Draco?" I teased.

"My mother is just worried because I haven't been sending many letters," he sighed.

"She must be lonely," I said quietly. Draco gave me a half smile, "Father's been busy with business so she's at the manor by herself."

"She'll be excited to have you home for Christmas," I smiled. "I'm staying here, I don't like Christmas at home, too many people around one table."

He scoffed, "I bet."

"Now, now don't ruin it." I warned. "I might not give Pascal back." The Eagle nudged my head.

"He seems to really like you," Draco said, walking towards me. I was now face to chest with him, I could smell his aftershave. He leant forward and brushed my hair away.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously. He smirked,

"I'm just attaching my letter."

"Right," I breathed.

He straightened, "Pascal, take this to Malfoy Manor and give it to Mother." The Eagle chirped and took off, I watched him as he faded to a tiny black dot in the distance.

"My father bought him for me," Draco said. "He's the best Present I've ever had."

"I can see why," I murmured.

"There's something I don't understand, Draco." I said. "I just don't know who you are."

He gave me a weird look, "Are you alright, Weasley?"

"Am I that literal? I meant I just can't read you," I said. He sighed, "Don't overthink things, Amelie. I'm not as good as you think I am."

"Well until you prove otherwise, I'll never think you're all bad." He smiled at me.

"Well I'll always think of you as the girl I would be friends with if she wasn't a Weasley."

"I'm glad we understand each other." I smiled. He ruffled my hair, "Whatever, Princess."

"I have a question for you," I asked, turning serious.

"Go ahead," he said.

"What shampoo does your father use? His hair is so beautiful; I just wanna touch it."

**AN: Chapter 9! I hope you liked it!**

**Again, thanks for all of the Reviews, they are all lovely!**

**As always don't forget to review and don't hesitate to pm me with any questions!**

**Thanks,**

**Cupcakexo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I only own my OC(s)**

**Being The Slytherin Weasley: Chapter 10**

"When is this bloody Tournament going to start?" Theo growled. "It's freezing out here."

"Stop being such a girl," I whacked him over the head. It was the day of the first task, Dragons.

"I hope Potter burns," Draco growled to Blaise from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Amelie!" two voices shouted in unison. I turned to see my elder twins approaching the Slytherin stands, where they crazy!?

"Hello doll," They kissed my cheeks. "Fancy placing a bet?" I glared at them.

"You're betting on Harry's life?" i asked, bitterly. They looked at each other before gulping, "Of course not love."

"What about you Nott? Fancy placing a bet?" George asked Theo.

He dug into his pocket; I whacked him over the head.

"No he doesn't!" I growled to them.

"Ten galleons on Potter coming last," Draco leant over me and grabbed the betting sheet. He signed it with his elegant signature and thrust it towards my brothers.

"Harry better bloody win," Fred grumbled to me. "We'll see you later love."

"Bye," I said shortly.

The tournament began; Cedric went first, then Fleur, followed by Krum. It was terrifying; I would have hated to be in their position. My heart raced when the Hungarian Horntail was released into the arena.

"Theo, I don't think I can watch this." I breathed. He put his arm around me, "He'll be fine."

Draco snorted from behind me. Theo turned to glare at him, "You're not helping, Draco."

"I don't care," he said. "Look, here he comes."

I whipped my head around to see Harry enter the arena; he looked like he was about to faint. The entire arena was silent as he grabbed his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted. Minutes later he was soaring above the crowds, the horntail snapping at him as he flew past.

"Come on Harry!" I said quietly as he flew nearer to the egg.

The grabbed the golden egg in his hands.

"Yes! Go Harry!" I cheered, clapping. Somehow he heard me over the roar of cheers from the audience. He blew me a kiss and I laughed.

"Who does he think he is?" Draco growled.

The announcements didn't lighten his mood. Harry and Krum placed joint first.

"Looks like you've lost 10 Galleons, Mate." Theo laughed. Draco scowled as the crowds began to leave the stands; I walked over to the railing, watching the dragons being put into their cages. They were so beautiful; I couldn't help but want to get closer.

"Do you like Dragons?" A voice asked me. I turned to see Draco leaning against the railing.

"Yes," I turned to him. "I'm quite fond of them."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I smiled, "Only when they don't bite."

"So how does it feel to owe a Weasley money?" I asked, pushing away from the railing.

"Insanely infuriating," he said.

"I'm sure it is," I said blankly. We were silent for a few minutes until I came out with a thought that had been nagging me for days.

"For people who aren't friends we spend quite a lot of time together." I said, looking at the afternoon sun.

"Friendship isn't the problem here, Amelie."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to get caught up in my world." He sighed.

"I don't think you would last two seconds in mine," I nudged him. "Enough of this depressing talk; can we go get some lunch?" I asked.

"Right, come on."

**[Page Break]**

"I'm going to go for a walk," I said as we walked out of Honeydukes. "You're not wondering around by yourself," Ron said, munching on a liquorice wand.

"I'm going to try and find my housemates, Ron." I said, I really wanted to find Theo.

"You'll see him in the common room," Ron said. "Why do you want to spend time with those idiots?"

Hermione hit him, "Ronald."

"Believe it or not they are actually my friends, Ronald." I pushed past him. He never knew when to stop; he didn't understand the idea that people shouldn't be judged on their house. He was no better than some of the Slytherins in her house.

I was so lost on thought that I didn't notice the person in front of me, I rammed into them.

"Oi, watch it you-"Malfoy shouted but cut off when he saw my tiny form looking up at him.

"Watch where you're going," he sighed, gripping my shoulders to keep me from toppling over.

"Draco!?" a womanly voice called.

Mrs Malfoy was here!?

"Yes mother," he called back. "Just don't make conversation; we'll be here for hours." He said lowly.

"Oh there you are sweetie," she strutted over. "Oh, Miss Weasley." She gave me a wide smile.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy," I smiled nervously. She pulled me into a hug, Draco sighed.

"Mother," he started.

"Oh, hush. How are you darling?" she asked me.

"I'm great," I said. She smiled "Have you been taking care of my baby boy?"

I bit back a laugh, "He pretty much takes care of himself."

"Draco always talks about you in his let-"

"Mother," Draco said sternly.

"Oops," she giggled like a school girl. "Have you found your Dress for the Ball yet?"

The Yule Ball, just a sorrow excuse for all of us single people to feel more single. "No, I was planning on looking for one today."

Her face li up, "That's tremendous! We shall go shopping together, dear."

My eyes widened, "It's fine-"

"It will be so much fun," she clapped her hands. "Who are you going to the Ball with?"

"No one," I said. She smirked, "Then it's settled, you will attend with Draco."

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"You now have a date to the Ball, darling. Instead of going with that dreadful Parkinson girl," she made a disgusted face.

"Come on, Miss Weasley." She grabbed my arm and led me through the streets. "I'll see you later, Draco!" she shouted to her son.

"Now, let's go in here." She led me into a really fancy looking boutique. There was no way I could afford anything in here.

"Mrs Malfoy-"

"This one is beautiful," she pointed to a grey dress. "You must try this one on."

"Oh, this one too!"

I tried on a total of ten dresses, none of which I could afford and none of which appealed to Mrs Malfoy.

"You look beautiful in all of them but you're just missing something," she said as she circled me.

"Maybe we should just leave it," I said. She froze.

"Wait, Madame please show me that dress."

"Mrs Malfoy, that dress is a very expensive piece. I'm not sure it's for the likes of-"

"Excuse me?" Mrs Malfoy said sharply.

"I'll be right back," the shop owner said, scurrying away to grab the dress.

"Take no notice, Amelie," Mrs Malfoy said, glaring at the small fat woman.

"Its fine, Mrs Malfoy. I'm used to it," I said.

"I guess living with a bunch of prejudice Slytherins has been hard for you," she said.

"You learn to get over it," I sighed.

"Ah, this one is perfect!" Mrs Malfoy's face lit up at the sight of the dress. I was in love with the dress before I even tried it on.

"You'll look beautiful in it," she breathed. I reached out and touched the soft material before looking at the price tag. "Try it on, quickly!"

I could feel the shop owner glaring at me as I tried it on. The dress fit me perfectly; it was no simple that it was captivating.

I walked out of the fitting room. Mrs Malfoy's face broke into a huge smile, "You look beautiful."

"I think this is the one," she breathed. Looking at me with loving eyes, "Draco will love it."

"I don't think I can afford this," I said, looking at my hands.

"Don't be silly, dear. I'll pay for it!" she smiled.

"I couldn't Mrs Malfoy! Please, I'll just buy another dress elsewhere."

"You will wear THIS dress and that's final," she said with a mock-stern tone. "Besides I've already paid for it."

"I'll pay you back," I said, cursing myself for being so silly.

She looked thoughtful for a second. "There is _one_ way that you could repay the favour."

I gave her a curious look, "After the Yule Ball, students are allowed to return home for Christmas night and Boxing Day. Malfoy Manor usually hosts a Boxing-Day ball; you will spend Christmas night and Boxing Day with us." She smiled. "It will be nice to have a girl in the house."

NOT A GOOD IDEA.

NO.

NO.

NO.

"Alright then," I smiled.

Christmas with the Malfoy's, what could go wrong?

**AN: Chapter 10! **

**Thank you for all of the Lovely Reviews! The next chapter will be the Yule Ball! I will post a picture of the dress on my Tumblr when I post the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Cupcakexo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't Own HP; I only own my OC(s).**

**Being the Slytherin Weasley: Chapter 11**

"What are you doing, Amelie?" I looked at myself in the oversized mirror, glaring at the red-haired figure who glared straight back at me.

"I'm crazy," I breathed. "Why am I doing this?"

"Amelie," a voice shouted through the bathroom door. "Everyone has left, you can come out now."

Daphne wasn't all bad, not really.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few moments, you can just go." I heard her heels clicking out of the dorm room. I gave myself another once over in the mirror, knowing that this was as good as it was going to get. My hair was in its natural waves down my back and my makeup was as minimal as possible. Then there was the dress, the reason for spending Christmas with the Malfoy's. It had a black, heart shaped neckline, which showed off a little bit too much cleavage, and ended just below my bust. It was then a pale pink, floaty skirt that reached the floor. It was modern, unlike the pale pink and frilly gown that Pansy wore. She would be so mad when she saw me.

Slipping on my heels, I made my way out of the dorm room; weary of tripping down the stairs. I approached the common room; Draco had his back turned from me.

I coughed and he turned around. He looked at me for a few moments, taking in my dress.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, fidgeting with my hair.

"You'll do," he sighed, holding out his arm.

"You really know how to charm a girl," I said sarcastically, before grabbing his arm.

"I can't believe my mother did this," he said as we walked away from the dungeons.

"You could have said no at any time," I said bitterly. "I can just go alone if you want me to." I pulled away from him. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I'm just being silly. Let's just show face and then we'll leave, okay?" he smiled.

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" I asked.

"Not when you look like this," he said, amusement danced in his eyes. "Let's go."

**[Page Break] **

"Everyone is staring," I said as we walked down the staircase.

"Just don't trip," Draco said. "You'll give everyone a right laugh."

"Well, I am a Weasley." I said light-heartedly.

"Yes, you are." He said, thoughtfully. I could see Pansy seething in between Crabbe and Goyle, obviously noticing our identical colour choice. Blaise and Theo looked amused but soon turned back to their dates.

Harry and Ron looked ready to drag me away. Luckily, Draco's body hid me from their wrath as we walked past them. I saw a flash of periwinkle-blue dart past with Viktor Krum and as I looked closer, I noticed it was Hermione; she kept that one quiet.

We approached the large group of Slytherins, who were all dressed in dark colours; with the exception of Pansy and I.

"You look beautiful, Bambina." Blaise said, clutching onto Daphne's tiny waist. She was wearing a straight, forest green dress in which the bodice was covered in jewels. She looked like a true Slytherin.

"Thank you," I said.

"We are all very excited for the Ball tomorrow, Drakey." Pansy smiled, glaring at me. "I'm so glad only the selected few were invited."

"I'm sure it will be fun," I cut Draco off. "I bet you'll look lovely in your dress Pansy."

Kill then with Kindness.

"I know I will, maybe you could attend as a maid, Weasley." She sneered. Luckily, the banquet started and we were all ushered to our seats. Draco and I were placed at the far end of the table, away from our classmates.

"Tomorrow will be interesting," I sighed. "Maybe Pansy will try and claw my eyes out."

He frowned, "I'm sorry about you having to attend. Mother can be quite…"

"Persuasive?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Don't you want to spend Christmas at home or with your family?" he asked.

"They won't even notice I'm gone," I said, pushing my food around my plate.

"Perks of being an only Child," he said. "Christmas is all about you."

"You are so self-obsessed." I said, smirking at him.

"It's a Malfoy trait, love."

"Being Gryffindor is a Weasley trait but you don't see me worshiping the lion, love." I winked.

"So will your father be home?" I asked. "You said he was away on business."

"Why?" he asked. "Amelie, if you dare ask him what shampoo he uses I will hex you then feed you to the hounds."

"But it's so pretty," I whined.

"It runs in the family," he said, flipping his hair.

"What, being an arse?"

Draco shook his head and turned back to his food. People soon got up and started dancing; I watched as Viktor danced with Herman, she looked so happy.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, freezing.

"It's eight fifteen," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Mother's going to kill me!" he got up and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me to the door.

"Amelie, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked, grabbing my arm. Draco gave them both a hard glare before putting an arm around my waist.

"We're going to the common room." He said, with a cheeky smirk.

"Like hell-" Ron started.

"Just leave it Ron," I growled, tugging my arm out of his grasp. Draco dragged me out of the great hall.

"Woah, slow down." I laughed.

"Keep up, Weasley." He taunted.

"We never even got to dance," I sighed as I had to run to keep up with his long strides.

"I'll make it up to you," he said shortly as he practically shoved me into the common room.

"Why are we rushing?" I asked, out of breath. He looked at the clock on the wall, "We literally have five minutes."

"Draco, I'm sure your mother won't mind if we're a tad late." I rolled my eyes.

His eyes widened, "She'll have my bloody head."

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit," I said as he practically carried me upstairs to my dorm room.

"Get your Bags," he said.

"YOU DO IT!" I shouted.

"I CAN'T!" he shouted back.

"FINE!" I shouted, slamming the door behind me.

I began to shove more things into my bag, "Stupid, uptight little arsehole."

"I can hear you," he shouted through the door.

"Good!" I shouted as I zipped up my bag.

"Hurry up, Amelie!" I growled and swung the door open. "Finally," he growled, grabbing my bag and sprinting down the stairs.

"My feet hurt," I groaned from the top of the stairs.

"Amelie, it's not the time to be witty. My mother hates lateness."

Well, she'll sure as merlin hate me.

"But these heels," I whined as he came into view. He sighed, "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

I felt my whole body tilt forwards; I was now looking at the floor. I grasped at the material on Draco's back.

"If you drop me," I warned.

"I won't drop you, I'm a Quidditch player." He scoffed as he climbed into the fireplace.

"That doesn't reassure me." I said.

"Malfoy Manor," he shouted, dropping the Floo powder with his other hand. My vision was engulfed with green flames but within seconds it was gone.

"DRACO GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ARSE!" I shouted, feeling a strong grip on my bum.

"Just needed something to hold onto love," I could practically see him smirking as his hand left my behind

"And my bum seemed like the perfect thing?" I asked as he stepped out of the fireplace and set me down on my feet.

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"You're a pr-"

"Amelie!" a voice said cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you dear." I turned to see Mrs Malfoy in an elegant black gown gliding towards us. I had been so caught up in Draco's repulsive ways that I had totally ignored my surroundings.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy." I said as she engulfed me in another motherly hug. Draco stood there pouting like a three year old.

"You didn't think I would forget you sweetie?" He pinched his cheeks.

"Muhhm" he groaned, I couldn't help but laugh. I glanced around at the room we were in, it appeared to be some sort of Lounge but it was the size of two entire floors of my house put together. It was beautiful and was so well decorated I was scared to move in case I broke something.

"Do you like my lounge?" she asked, taking in my reaction.

"Your lounge?" I asked how many are there?

"We each have a section of the house. My husband and I share the east wing whereas Draco has the West wing to himself." She said as if it was nothing.

I had to stop my jaw from dropping.

"Flora!" Draco shouted, a small house elf appeared. She looked up at me in wonder.

"Yes master," she squeaked.

"Take this to the guest room," he pointed to my bags.

"Oh, sweetheart I forgot. The only spare room in your wing is being refurbished."

"Then where will Amelie sleep?" he asked.

"In your room of course!"

Say Whaaaa?

**AN: Chapter 11! I'm so grateful for all of the lovely reviews! I hope you all like this Chapter!**

**Just wanted to say Happy Holidays, I hope you get what you all wished for!**

**Don't forget to review,**

**Cupcakexo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't forget to Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Harry Potter; I only own my OC(s) **

**Previously on Being the Slytherin Weasley: **

"_Take this to the guest room," he pointed to my bags._

"_Oh, sweetheart I forgot. The only spare room in your wing is being refurbished."_

"_Then where will Amelie sleep?" he asked._

"_In your room of course!"_

_Say Whaaaa?_

**Chapter 12**

Luckily, Draco did it for me.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Mother you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm deadly serious Draco." She said lowly. "Now take Amelie to the West Wing and let her change out of her dress."

"But mo-"

"Now!" she raised her voice.

"Come on," he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Lounge; we walked through an insanely large hall with a grand staircase. It was like the staircase out of that movie about the sinking ship that Hermione showed me once; except it was more daunting and mysterious looking.

"I don't do stairs," I sighed.

"Just walk up the damn Stairs, Weasley." He hissed.

"YOU try walking up those stairs in heels and a dress," I poked him in the chest.

"This better not become a habit Weasley," he growled before sweeping me off my feet. No literally, I was over his shoulder again.

"Oh, but you're so STRONG Drakey," I giggled as we reached the top of the staircase.

"Could you do me a favour," he said, glancing down the hallway.

"I know it might be very hard for you but could you just stay quiet until we reach my room?" he said, harshly.

"Why?" I stood up straighter.

"You don't want to know," he sighed as he dragged me along the hallway, the lighting was dull and I could see lots of sleeping portrait lining the walls; they were completely harmless though. I followed Draco's wishes, praying to god some sort of ghost or something wouldn't jump out at me. Unfortunately, my silence was sort lived when I tripped over my own two, heeled, feet.

I let out a loud squeak, expecting to fall on the ground. Luckily, I was caught by my guide.

"Now you're in for it," he groaned.

"What?" I asked, half panicked about what was going to happen and half nervous about his arms around my waist.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice said harshly, I jumped and turned around to look at a rather large portrait of an old man; Abraxas Malfoy.

"Nothing Grandfather, sorry to disturb you; we will be going now." Draco gritted through his teeth, eager to leave.

"Now wait just there, boy." Another voice said, I turned around to see another portrait of a Malfoy.

"I know who you are," the portrait sneered at me. "You're a Weasley."

How the hell did he know!?

"A Weasley?"

"Arthur Weasley's child you say?"

"Look what you've done now," Draco sighed, his arms still around me.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A BLOODTRAITOR IN THIS HOUSE," an old looking portrait screamed.

"Bloodtraitor"

"Disgrace"

"Just ignore them, come on." Draco pulled me further down the corridor and stopped at a set of Black double doors. His name was carved into the door in elegant silver calligraphy; it didn't surprise me.

"Ladies first," he said sarcastically, I pushed open the double doors and walked into Draco's room. The first thing I noticed was the size of Draco's bed, not being funny but it was huge. A person as small as me could get lost in there; why would he need a bed that huge?

Oh

Ew, bad image, bad image.

The colour scheme was black, green and silver; no shock there. There was a rather large bay window, I just wanted to find a book and sit there all day.

"Is that where you write poetry in your diary?" I joked, turning to face him.

He frowned, "the bathrooms over there, you can go get-"

POP, I jumped as Flora appeared in the room. "Sorry, Master but something has happened to Miss Weasley's luggage."

"What?" I whined.

"Mistress said it will all be fixed for the day you return to school, my apologies." The elf vanished. I swear that woman is crazy.

Draco disappeared for a few seconds before returning with a white shirt, he threw it at me. "Take this and get changed"

He was not in the best of moods.

"Fine." I huffed before storming into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, "What an arsehole" I said under my breath.

I looked around the lavish bathroom, it was cream and gold. The bathtub was big enough for me to swim in and was built into the floor, I was very jealous. I kicked off my shoes and massaged my sore feet. I took my time smelling all of Draco's cologne, spraying one of them on his shirt. I sounded like one of his fan girls, not okay.

I tried to tug the dress off but I forgot about the zip, I couldn't get the dress off without undoing the zip. My stomach dropped, I couldn't get Mrs Malfoy….

"Draco?" I called.

….

"Draco?" I called again, how humiliating.

"What?" he shouted.

"Draco," I called again.

"Bloody hell, what do you want woman?" he slammed the door open, looking at me expectantly.

"Could you..?" I turned, signalling to the zip of my dress.

"Of course," he said huskily, boys will be boys. He walked up to me so my back was merely centimetres away from him, I felt small without my heels. I felt his cold hands brush the top of my dress and I jumped.

"Your hands are cold," I complained.

"Maybe you're just warm," I could practically see him smirking. I grabbed the top of my dress so it wouldn't fall as he zipped my dress. His knuckled brushed my back, getting lower and lower.

"Right, that's fine," I stepped away from him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said lowly before exiting; leaving me to wonder what the hell that was all about.

I slipped into Draco's shirt, feeling extremely embarrassed. It reached mid-thigh and the sleeves completely covered my hands; I felt like a child.

"Stupid, matchmaking, pureblood mother" I grumbled under my breath as I stepped out of the bathroom, keeping my head down.

"You're sleeping on the floor," he growled, throwing a pillow and a blanket at me. His eyes met mine before looking hungrily at my shirt-clad body. Pervert.

"EXCUSE ME!?" a voice shouted from the doorway. I jumped before seeing Mrs Malfoy in her nightgown and rollers in her hair, "DRACO MALFOY."

"It was a joke, Mother." He grinned.

"It better be," she said before leaving with her nightgown billowing behind her. Draco turned to me, "you look ravishing."

"You're disgusting," I scrunched my nose. He shot me a glare before disappearing into the bathroom.

3

2

1

I belly flopped onto the bed, disappearing into the pillows. I rolled around, trying to find a comfortable position and eventually found it in the centre of the oversized bed. I could feel myself dozing off as Draco entered the room.

I heard him sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

I was too tired to say anything. I felt the bed dip, "I'm not sleeping on the floor, Weasley." He said.

"You disrespectful sod," I tried to say, it just came out as a mumble.

"Move over Weasley," he hissed. I grumbled and rolled towards him like a muggle bulldozer. "Wrong Way." He said as I collided with him.

His arms went around my middle and his chin rested on my shoulder, "What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Using the situation to my advantage," he said into my shoulder.

"You're an arsehole," I sighed.

"I know," he said.

"I'm too tired to move away," I said, placing my hand over his.

"Then don't," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Draco," I said on the brink of sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Amelie."

**AN: Hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, they mean a lot! **

**Cupcakexo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own HP; I only own my OC(s)**

**Chapter 13**

Something poked my cheek; I grumbled and batted it away.

"Miss Weasley."

"Go away Professor Snape; I won't join the cape club." I complained.

"Miss Weasley," it poked my forehead. I opened my eyes to see I was face to face with a house elf, I let out a squeak.

"Flora didn't mean to frighten Miss Weasley," The elf said worriedly. "Mistress just wants you to join her for brunch."

"Why couldn't you wake Draco first?" I groaned into my pillow.

"Master Draco is an extremely heavy sleeper and tends to be angry when he is awoken." The elf said, fidgeting with her pillowcase-dress.

"I'll do it, Flora. Thank you." The elf disappeared.

"Draco," I muttered. I rolled over and looked at his sleeping face, "Draco, wake up."

He grunted but didn't shift; I prodded his arm that I had managed to wriggle from last night. "Draco, get up." I said more strongly.

"Shurrup." He threw his arm over me so I was trapped against him.

"Draco!" I exclaimed.

There was no sign of movement.

I sighed and grabbed my wand from the bedside table, "I'm sorry Draco." I apologised in advance.

"_Aguamenti!"_

Water sprayed from my wand, squirting Draco in the face. He shot up, shielding himself from the water.

"What are you doing!?" he shouted.

I erupted into giggles.

"YOU!" he shouted, lunging at me. I let out a playful shriek as I was pinned down onto the bed. "Do you think this is funny?" he smirked, pinching my sides.

"Draco, stop it! It tickles!" I laughed. "Draco!"

"You woke me up," he said lowly.

"I'm sorry," I let out through laughs. "Get off me, you weigh a tonne!"

"I'm actually enjoying this," he stopped tickling me and looked smug.

"You arse!" I shouted. He leaned in closer, "You love it-"

"OH MY GOODNESS," a voice said from the door. Mrs Malfoy stood there with her hand over her eyes having just witnessed her son in a very compromising position.

**[Page Break]**

I sat in the huge bathtub mulling over the guilt of lying to my friends and brothers. If they found out I spent Boxing Day with the Malfoy's they would hate me. The only thing I looked forward to was seeing Pansy's face when she found out I was attending. I relaxed deeper into the bathtub, smiling at the mountains of bubbles that obscured my body.

The door slammed open, "Knock, knock."

"Mrs Malfoy," I said shocked.

"You'll start to wrinkle if you stay in too long," she warned, grabbing a towel. She turned to me and my mouth dropped, she looked gorgeous. She wore a black lace fishtail dress that hugged her figure perfectly; she looked like something in Witch Weekly.

"You look stunning Mrs Malfoy," I smiled.

"Oh, I look as old as a grandmother." She sighed. "Now, get out so we can get you ready. Pansy is already here and I cannot stand her."

"Okay," I giggled. She turned around so I could get out of the bathtub; I wrapped the back towel around me and sat in front of the mirror. She started brushing my hair; I could already feel myself falling asleep.

"You have such beautiful hair, sweetheart." She said before casting a drying spell on it. "Your mother must love brushing it and styling it, I know I would love it."

I looked at my hands, "She's a bit tied up at the moment." She pinned a few bits of my wavy hair with small diamond clips.

"She must have her hands full with so many children," she laughed.

"It's quite chaotic," I smiled softly. "She gets a bit lonely now that most of us are at school."

"I know how she feels," She said. "Sometimes I wish I had more children to take care of. There's only so much a house-wife can take."

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, looking at her in the mirror. "Why did you not have any more?"

"I was unable to have children after I had Draco," she said quietly. "I thought of adopting but my husband was against it. Adopting is uncommon in pureblood society."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine sweetheart, I can just focus all of my attention on Draco." She beamed. "Now, let's get you changed, I have the perfect dress picked out for you."

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did." I followed her out of the bathroom and into Draco's room. There was a box sitting on the centre of the bed, she walked over to it and smiled at me.

"It's a Slytherin Party, Amelie. Most people will be in green, silver and black."

"So what colour am I wearing?"

"White," she said.

"White!?" I said, clutching the towel to me. "Why?"

"I want to show you off darling, and white will contrast your hair."

"Now, come try it on." She dragged me over to the bed.

**[Page Break] **

"_Just walk through those doors,"_ Mrs Malfoy's voice echoed through my head. I took deep breaths, hearing the music and laughter of the purebloods on the other side of the door. I should not have been here, I felt out of place.

I looked down at my dress. It was plain but fitted my body perfectly; it showed off a lot of my back. It was toga styled with a slit that reached above mid-thigh. I wore silver strapped heels that made me slightly taller than normal; the only problem was walking in them.

"I hate that Weasley girl," I heard a faint girly voice whine. "I'm glad she isn't here to spoil my relationship with Drakey."

Oh poor girl, she didn't see what was coming.

I placed my hands on the doors, taking a calming breath before I pushed them open. I was blinded by the bright chandelier lights for a few moments but I was soon overwhelmed by the sea of Slytherin colours and the shocked faces of the pureblood elites.

However, I smirked at the look of jealousy that was present on Pansy's face.

**AN: NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, they mean a lot! This is such a short chapter but I promise to make it longer next time because it will be more interesting to write. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Cupcakexo **


End file.
